The present invention relates to a module for a fiber optic link and, more particularly, to a transmitter and receiver module for a fiber optic link.
In a fiber optic link, an optical signal generated in a transmitter module is guided to an optical fiber cable, is transmitted through the fiber cable, and is detected in a receiver module to be converted into an electric signal. In a fiber optic link of this type, optical coupling between the fiber cable and the receiver and transmitter modules, is important. In other words, it is required that an optical axis of an optoelectronic element in the module, that is, a photodiode in the receiver module or an LED (Light Emitting Diode) in the transmitter module, be aligned with the optical axis at the end face of the optical fiber of the fiber cable in a precise manner, for example, within an error allowance of several to several tens of microns. In a conventional fiber optic link, an LED or photodiode as a single component is assembled in the transmitter module or in the receiver module. For this reason, the alignment of these electrical components and the optical fiber is not easy, and it is difficult to satisfactorily improve the light transmitting efficiency.